Tame
by The Shea-Lea Show
Summary: What happens when Be/lla and the Cullens move away from Forks to Mystic Falls, Virginia? Who did Elena choose and what happens to the heart-broken brother
1. Preface

I am giving you a longer, better summary because it is hard to explain and get my point across with a little short summary.

Long Summary: Bella and the Cullens leave Forks and end up in the town of Mystic Falls, Virginia, where they find two brothers in a rivalry. These brothers have lived years hating each other only to find that they both love one girl. Which brother does the pretty brunette girl choose and what happens to the other brother? And how do the Cullens play into the story? Well, read to find out, I'm not giving it away.

Preface

"Bella, we have to move."

"But, Edward, I like this cottage and I want to raise Nessie here with Charlie close by. And that brings me to, what are we going to tell dad?"

"Your dad will understand, Love. And Nessie will be fine. We have stayed here too long as it is and we don't need to raise suspicion."

"Oh, fine. But where are we going?"

"You, Nessie, and I are staying with a friend of mine that I met a while back. He has a human girlfriend so we have to be careful. And his brother is slightly . . . dangerous.

"These vampires are different than us. They come from a different beginning, a different starting point than we did."

"How different?"

"They were given a Power known as compulsion. They can make you do, or even say, anything they want just by looking into someone's eyes. They can . . . compel you to do things that you may have never thought about doing."

Edward was holding Bella's hand and squeezed it as if to warm her.

"So they can't affect me with it?"

"It's not something a shield can protect you from, Bella. The only thing that can protect you is vervain."

"I'll be fine, Eddy. Don't worry about me."

"I promise I won't worry. I know you are too strong to let this difference affect you."

They gave a quick hug around each others waist and began hunting.


	2. Merry Meet

_**So this is chapter one of Tame. I hope you like it. I wrote it in like 30 minutes so I know this should be good.**_

Chapter One – Merry Meet

Elena's POV

As the cars pulled into our driveway, I squeezed Stefan's hand.

"It will be alright," he tried to reassure me but somehow it didn't work.

"These vampires have trained themselves to be around human blood. They are used to the scent," he said as there was a knock on the door.

We walked down the stairs to find Damon already to the door with a hand stretched to the handle. He opened the door as we reached the door as well, and we all smiled.

"Hello, everyone, this is my brother Damon and my girlfriend, Elena."

"Hello, Elena," a short pixie-like girl passed through the door. She gave me a brief hug and shook both Damon and Stefan's hands.

Damon smiled mischievously and I gave him a stern look. He put his hands up in a back-the-hell-off-woman kind of gesture than pointed discreetly to a blonde standing near the middle next to a bronze haired boy and a brunette girl.

"Elena, this is Edward," Stefan pointed to the bronze haired one, "and this is his wife, Isabella," now the brunette, "and their daughter, Renesmee," and the blonde girl that Damon pointed to. "This is Alice and Jasper," now he gestured to the pixie girl with black hair and a guy with his arm around her, "and Rosalie and Emmett," now a more fierce couple near the back. The girl had long blonde hair and the male had brown hair and was strongly built. "And this is Esme and her husband Carlisle." The last two were standing behind everyone else and nodded as they passed through our door.

"Hello," I said as everyone congregated around the living area.

Just imagine being the only human in the same house as two vampires, now quadruple that feeling. I felt like a piece of meat or something.

"Now, I hope the house is big enough," Stefan said after a long silence. "We will show you your rooms."

"Actually, brother, I have other plans."

"Really, Damon? Fine, go ahead."

Damon left in a flurry and Stefan showed a quick smile then we started showing couples to their rooms.

Bella's POV

"Need help unpacking, Ness," I asked as I walked into Renesmee's room. She had her suitcase open on the double bed and she was pulling out her clothes.

"Sure, mom."

We sat and folded and put away clothes for about ten minutes before I said anything.

"Renesmee, I want to talk to you about something."

She gave me a look that asked a lot of questions but I went on without answering a single one.

"You need to know that Stefan and Damon aren't the same as us…"

"Yeah, I figured that," she interjected.

"Listen to me. I want to you be careful, especially around Damon. He seems a little, dangerous. I want you to be on your guard. Watch out for anything suspicious going on with him. Just, keep yourself safe."

I kissed her forehead when I stood, and turned to leave.

"Mom," she said as I had just gotten to the door. "Elena gave me this," she held up pendant on a chain. "She said it has vervain in it, or something like that. She said it will keep them from being able to compel me. Should I wear it? Will it hurt me?"

"Yes, baby, wear it, don't take it off. It shouldn't harm you in any way."

She gave a weak smile and I let the room.

Elena's POV

_It's been tow weeks since the Cullens came to the house. Me and the rest of the girls get along great. I showed them around school – Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Renesmee, Bella, and Edward are young looking enough that they have to go to school._

_It was hard not to introduce them as Bella and Vanessa Wolfe, Edward, Emmett, and Alice Cullen, and Rosalie and Jasper Hale. They are all couples except Nessie so they didn't want to look really weird kissing on each other and all having the same last name. I mean, that would be weird, even for our school._

_Bonnie – my best human friend ever – is a little suspicious of them. I told her the truth. She's a witch so she knows all about Damon and Stefan and now she knows about the Cullens._

_But, we all do get along great._

_Bella says I have a choice to make. Apparently Edward can read minds and he says that both Stefan and Damon love me beyond my own comprehension._

_Bella says she had to make a decision like that a while ago, but between Edward and a werewolf named Jacob. _

_Alice likes to go shopping with me and Rosalie is really fun once you get to know her and Renesmee is funny. Sarcasm is like her second language or something. Bella like to give me advise about dating a vampire.. And Esme is like a second mother to the whole group. I think she would even take me in if I didn't have Aunt Jina._

_Stefan and Edward are like two peas in a pod. The over-protective type, you know. Jasper is fun to listen to, He has a deep accent and he tells stories from the civil war. I took him to the graveyard once and he said he knew some of the names on the headstones. He's the real historical type. But really fun. Emmett is a sarcastic twit too. He makes a lot of jokes. He and Damon even get along, which came as ha HUGE shock to me and Stefan. Carlisle even hangs out with the guys, when he's not working. He's a doctor so he works at the hospital._

_So, let's see the differences between the Cullens and Damon and Stefan._

_One – no protective amulet needed to enter the sunlight. The Cullens just kind of sparkle in the sunlight while Stefan and Damon would char. They actually have used the rings outside and they don't glitter, so Stefan is getting some made._

_The exception being Renesmee, she just glows in the light and the rings don't help her._

_Two – It is absolutely pointless for one o the Cullens to eat something, they don't taste it at all. Damon and Stefan can get a little strength out of it. Damon says whiskey helps calm the nerves, even in a vampire. Jasper says that he is the only thing that can calm the Cullens' nerves (Jasper can control and feel emotions with is mind)._

_Again, Renesmee is the exception. She can get the strength from food, just like Stefan and Damon. She tastes it but she likes the taste of blood better._

_Three – The Cullens have no blood, whatsoever. They have venom. They say it hurts like hell to be bitten and changed because the venom burns your veins. Stefan and Damon have blood. In fact, a human would have to exchange blood with one of Stefan's kind to become a vampire and they also have to ingest human blood into their system to complete the transformation._

_Renesmee has blood as well so I guess you could say she is more like Stefan and Damon than she is her own family._

_Three – Don't get anywhere near a Cullen if you have fire. I guess that can destroy Stefan too but the point is, that's the only way a Cullen can be killed. Just stab a wooden stake through Stefan's heart, and he's a goner._

_There's more - i.e. the Cullens' skin is rock solid, their eyes are all golden brown and turn black when they get thirsty while Damon and Stefan have the eyes they were born and reborn with; animal blood does hardly anything for Stefan and Damon while that's all the Cullens live off of._

_Anyway, this is September 16, about 10:45. I have to go to bed._

**Hope you guys like this chapter. I know it has to be good because I just typed what I was thinking at the time.**

**Review please. Next chapter will come your way soon.**


	3. Decide

_**Hey everyone. This is the second chapter of Tame. I know you are all so excited. AHHHHH. I know I am. **_

_**I've gotten a lot of reviews for this story asking about when I will update so I decided I'd let you have this chapter. And thank you all for reviewing. I am so glad you like my story.  
**_**  
Chapter Two — Decide**  
"Jeremy, I'm going to Stefan's. Tell Aunt Jina I'm eating over there."

Elena's POV

Jeremy just nodded as I left. I didn't have to drive very far to get to Stefan's house. When I got there, Alice gave me a quick hug and started spouting off about how much fun she had at school today and a vision she had earlier about something, I wasn't paying much attention.

"Alice, calm down. She's feeling overwhelmed," Jasper said. I felt a wave of calm flood through me and I sent him a feeling of thanks.

I love Alice to death, and I probably would after death if it came to that, but she can really be a Chatty Cathy.

Bella smiled at me and patted the sear beside her. I sat between Bella and Nessie and as I did, I realized how tense they were. Bella's eyes were as black as onyx and Renesmee looked as if she were being suffocated.

"Guys, you need to hunt. What have you been doing?"

"We're worried about you, Elena," Edward said from the shadows. "You've been thinking a lot about the choice you have to make."

"You haven't talked to..."

"No, they don't know," Edward said before I could finish.

I was glad I didn't have to mention Stefan's name. I didn't know who I would pick but, I didn't want Stefan to know I was indecisive. I should know who I wanted to turn me and who I wanted to be with for eternity. But every time I thought about it, I started to second guess myself.

I mean, I love Stefan but he's really overprotective while Damon doesn't care what I do. He would tell me that there is I chance I could get hurt. And If I ever got hurt (again) I know they would both be there to help. Stefan, though, would beat himself up about letting me do it while Damon would usually tell me "I told you so."

I liked how sensitive Stefan is but I hate how he beats himself up about things that aren't in his control.

But I also like the danger that comes naturally with Damon. He doesn't get himself into things that he can't get out of by himself. He has a large ego and a lot of pride so he doesn't ask for much help but if he does it isn't something he does lightly.

I love them both.

I was brought back by someone clearing their throat.

"Elena, I sense a lot of confusion and indecisiveness from you," Jasper said, looking worried and a sense of calm washed over my mind.

"I just don't know what to do," I said, putting my head in my hands.

"I know. I've been monitoring your thoughts and I don't think anyone expects you to make the decision on your own."

"What decision?" I heard a familiar voice call from the shadows.

I looked up and saw that it was Stefan. And Damon was standing right behind him.

**Damon's POV  
**  
I could see the surprised look on everyone's faces when Stefan called from the shadows.

I followed her eyes to Stefan and hoped she wouldn't notice me. But all hoping failed. After looking into my brother's eyes for a moment, she did a slight double take and looked behind him.

She locked eyes with me for only a moment, as if she could read my soul through my eyes. She quickly looked away and smiled back at Stefan.

Now, I had the chance to leave. Even if it did have something to do with me, I didn't want to stay around for the fight that I knew would surely occur.

I left in a rush and found myself at the usual place. And, shockingly, a familiar face was sitting next to me.

"So, why the sudden take-off?" Emmett asked with a gulp of what looked like wine (I knew it wasn't wine).

"Why do you care?"

"Because Elena does."

His answer was simple but, somehow, I knew he was telling the truth.

"What decision does Elena have to make? What were you talking about?"

"I'm not sure I'm the one to tell you, D. I think when you get back home, you should talk to Elena alone."

I looked at him as if he were crazy — I mean he could have been insane. I couldn't talk to Elena alone. Not that I was scared — girls don't often scare me. It was the fact that Stefan wouldn't allow it. Elena would come quietly and explain if it weren't for Stefan and his over-protectiveness.

"I know what you're thinking, D. He wouldn't let her come talk to you. She was alarmed by your abrupt departure."

"First, what's with the bug words, E?"

"I don't really know. Skip to q-two."

"Why was Elena worried with my 'abrupt departure'?"

"She thought you looked a little ill when she saw you. I really don't know. She tried running after you but Stefan grabbed her wrist and told her she was going to explain to him first.

"Alice freaked out, I think she had a vision, and told Stefan not to hurt anyone, including you and Elena. Then she motioned for me to come find you. She wanted me to make sure Stefan didn't attack you here. She saw you come here. And apparently she saw something going on with you and Elena and Stefan."

"That's why she was worried?"

"As far as I could tell. I didn't get to stay long enough to figure it out. But also I could tell that Elena wasn't saying anything until you got back. I mean, she actually said 'I'm not saying a damn thing until Damon gets back and we can talk about this rationally.'"

He mimicked a high girly voice that sounded nothing like Elena and reminded me of her shallow friend, Caroline. I mentally grinned at the "mystic queen's" name.

"Anyway, D, if you don't get there soon, Stefan might actually tear that necklace right off your girl's neck."

I'm sure my eyes were blazing red at the thought. If I was never going to be able to compel her, no vampire was. I got up and walked calmly out of the pub then, in the cover of the night, I ran like hell to get back to the house.

I nearly broke down the door with the force in which I opened it.

"Stop everything," I yelled.

_**So this is chapter two. I wrote it on the iPod app called my writing nook and it tells me how many words I have in a story so I won't make anything way too short unless I can't think of anything to write.**_

Please Review

_**My beta/sister has elves in her closet that like to eat her clothes if we don't get reviews. She has an excellent taste in clothes so don't provoke the elves.**_


	4. Pros and Cons

**A/N: I realize I haven't been doing much on fanfiction. That, my friends, is because I have been VERY busy with school and BETA-ing and writing a planning a new story on top of the three I already have.**

**I have one request for a little while and I will update you on my profile but pray for my family at the moment, we are really in need of it. **

**Thank you and I'm sorry but this is a new start. This will be very short, **_**Dark Beauty, Strength **_**didn't have many fans and I wasn't really into that so I am deleting it and I really don't know what to do with **_**The Light Shines Through.**_

**Chapter Three — Pros and Cons**

"Stop everything," I yelled before I looked around.

Rosalie, Alice, and Bella were poised between a slightly disgruntled Elena

— who was sitting on the sofa with Renesmee's arm around her shoulders —

and a slightly pissed off Stefan — who was being held back by Edward and

Jasper. Emmett almost knocked down the door behind me, but in my mind, in

my world, everything was frozen.

I didn't know weather to run over and rip Stefan's throat out or run to

Elena and make sure she was okay.

I chose Elena. I walked straight toward the middle of the group and at the

last second stepped in Elena's direction.

"Don't you dare go near her," I heard Stefan growl, but I brushed it off.

I knelt in from of Elena and looked to Renesmee (what a name? I mean was

Bella high when she named Nessie) who looked to Alice then Edward. I will

assume that they nodded because she got up and stood next to Emmett.

"Did he hurt you in any way, Elena?" I asked softly. I knew it was

pointless to whisper but I didn't care. All I cared about at the time was

Elena and how she felt.

"No, Stefan wouldn't hurt me."

I pointed to the scene behind me and she shrugged.

"Alice," I called and stood up.

She walked slowly away from the group between Elena and Stefan and stood in

front of me.

"Did you see anything? Was Stefan going to harm Elena in any way?"

"I had a vision and saw Stefan take Elena's vervain pendant off and try to

compel her. He wouldn't have hurt her, but we wanted her to tell you both

on her own accord; not by being compelled to do so."

"So why does she look so — beat up?"

"Stefan had her by the arm the second she made a step toward the door to

chase after you. She tried to get away but Stefan tried to get her to tell

him what we were talking about."

"I see. Is Elena ready to tell us what is going on?"

"Yes, I am," Elena said. She stood carefully and looked at me and Stefan

at the same time. Staring us both down and seeming to read our soul and

every emotion we were experiencing at the moment. And she calculated in

her mind how to say what she wanted to get out.

"Stefan, I want you to sit in the chair on my right and Damon, please sit

on the left chair."

I moved to the chair that lined the rug on her left side while Stefan moved

to the seat on her right.

"Edward and Jasper, please just stand beside Stefan. Emmett, could you

stand at Damon's side with Rosalie? Bella and Ness, could you sit with me?

Each vampire moved to the spots they were instructed to sit or stand.

"Alice, stand between us all so that is you see anything that could get any

of us hurt, you can act fastest. Jasper, keep everyone calm, please. And,

Bella, could you shield my mind from your husband. I don't want him to

know what I'm thinking as I'm thinking it."

Bella and Jasper just nodded while Alice smiled at Elena and closed her

eyes, watching for any outbursts.

"Okay, so, I've been thinking for a little while about a choice I knew I

would have to make eventually so I decided that it would be best to tell

you now instead of keeping you waiting and wondering," she said, focussing

on each of us in turn. "This is one of the hardest things I have ever had

to decide in my life and one of you won't like what I choose.

"The decision is which one of you I want to spend the rest of eternity on

the run with. I'm going to tell you my way of seeing things but before I

do, you both have to promise that you love me enough that you'll let me go

to the other, if that's what I choose."

Stefan nodded in agreement as I leaned forward.

"Elena, whatever makes you happy. If you chose for me to put a steak

through my heart, I would," I said, hoping to the heavens that she wouldn't

actually ask me to do that.

She smiled and shook her head as if answering my unspoken hope.

"I wouldn't ask you or Stefan to do that, Damon."

I sat back and smiled at her with love exploding in my heart.

"I love you both, but I have recently realized that I love you in two

different ways. I like the fact that you, Stefan, are so sensitive toward

me and that you care about my feelings but you are too protective and a

little possessive of me.

"I like that you, Damon, care what I do and warn me about potential danger

but let me do what I want and even if I were to get in trouble or get hurt,

you would be there for me.

"I like the safety with Stefan yet I still enjoy the danger I feel when I'm

with Damon.

"The only real turn-off is that Damon pursued me because I looked like

someone he once loved and that Stefan initially avoided me because I looked

like someone he loved. I'm just another Kathrine. I'm flattered, really,

but it's bound to be deja vu for you.

"This is hard for me to say but," she paused and gave both of us a

meaningful look, "Damon..."

Stefan hung his head a little and I sat back on the edge of the chair.

**Hope you liked it.**


End file.
